Felicity Smoak
Felicity Megan Smoak (born Felicity Megan Kuttler in 2335) is a female Human who is the daughter of Noah Kuttler and Donna Smoak. Technologically gifted, especially in the field of computer science, Felicity is a member of Team Arrow and the former CEO of Palmer Technologies, and the ex-fiancée of Oliver Queen. Felicity met Oliver while working in the IT department at Queen Consolidated, when he asked her for many favors related to his vigilante activities. She discovered his secret and despite some initial reservations joined his team, coining the name "Team Arrow", and after many adventures, the two fell in love. Following the defeat of Ra's al Ghul, Felicity and Oliver left Star City to begin a new life together, but after five months returned to rejoin Team Arrow and face the threat of Damien Darhk and H.I.V.E. Felicity was injured in an attack by H.I.V.E. agents and was paraplegic. However, due to an implantable bio-stimulant created by Curtis Holt, she was soon able to walk again. She continued to work with Team Arrow, using the code-name Overwatch, until she and Oliver broke up. She was later present at the hospital when her teammate and close friend Laurel Lance, known as the vigilante Black Canary, was recoving after a confrontation with Darhk. After Laurel's attack, she resumed her activities as a member of Team Arrow, and eventually helped Oliver recruit a new team of vigilantes. Rewritten reality in the new reality]] In a rewritten reality created by the Legion of Doom using the Spear of Destiny, Felicity fought for Star City, as a vigilante, after Damien Darhk, who had become mayor, had the majority of Team Arrow killed. Eventually, she got chased by Sara and Amaya, who were working for Darhk in the rewritten reality. After a brief fight between them, Felicty got caught and was brought to City Hall. She stood before Darhk and told him that she will never stop fighting for Star City. However, Darhk disagrees and orders the girls to kill Felicity. She immediately gets killed by Sara, who snapped her neck. Her mask is then taken by Darhk and placed alongside the other masks he keeps as trophies from the other heroes and vigilantes he's killed. Potential future In a potential future, believing that Ray Palmer had died, Felicity renamed his company to Smoak Technologies. After a majority of Team Arrow was soon killed by Grant Wilson's invading army, she left the city, deeming it a lost cause. Personality In her college years, much like Oliver, Felicity was reckless and impulsive, yet kind, caring, selfless and moral, after her, then-boyfriend Cooper Seldon was arrested by the SCIS and apparently committed suicide before his sentencing, these events is what turned her into the responsible person she is today. Felicity is an intelligent, ambitious, hard-working, and tech-savvy woman who is highly confident in her computer skills. Though she doesn't go looking for trouble, she is also not one to back away from danger, particularly when there is a mystery waiting to be solved. These traits are proven when she accepts the task of looking into Moira Queen's seemingly blank padd, despite Walter Steele's warning that the last man who looked into his wife's affairs died suspiciously the next day. However, she also reveals a capacity for insecurity in regards to her position in the company, as seen when she assumed she was being fired after Walter called her up to his office. She is also a rather patient and indulgent person, as proven when she continues to use sarcasm to Oliver Queen's odd requests, despite the obvious lies he provides her with and the dubious and dangerous nature of the tasks he gives her, such as accessing the contents of a bullet-ridden laptop, analyzing the contents of what he claims is an energy drink stored in a syringe, and decrypting a security fob that contained plans to rob a shuttle of Blackhawk Squad Protection Group, which Paul Knox claims Felicity was the first person to ever do so. Aside from her natural talents and developed skills, Felicity's most prominent attributes are her capacity for compassion, kindness, and trust. It is presumably these traits that allows Oliver to trust her with the knowledge of his vigilante activities, as well as rely only on her promise that she would deliver him to his father's old factory after being shot, despite the risk of her alerting the authorities instead. Felicity proves her worth by performing all he had asked of her, and then going beyond what he expected by helping John Diggle patch Oliver up. She then stays at his side with John until he wakes up and, out of loyalty to the then-missing Walter, agrees to join the team to help locate her kidnapped employer. True to her tech-savvy nature, she proceeds to upgrade the Arrowcave's computers simply because Oliver's poorly set up system bugged her. She also helped him cover his tracks by hacking into the SCIS crime lab's computers and to order the destruction of Oliver's blood sample, which was collected by the police after he was shot by his mother. Initially, Felicity didn't approve of Oliver's harsh methods, especially murdering criminals when necessary, but they ultimately came to an understanding after stopping the Savior. Even though both Oliver and John have tried to prevent the need at times, Felicity has shown that she is capable of handling herself in dangerous situations, having gone undercover in a Mob Casino, infiltrated the Merlyn Global Group headquarters under the guise as a delivery girl, and offered herself as bait to catch the Dollmaker, all to help them take down the criminals they were after. She has been shown training only twice; once with Diggle shortly after joining the team, and once by herself before Sara assisted her. Conversely, Felicity is also portrayed as a jocular, socially-awkward nerd. She has a habit of babbling without censoring herself, and usually does so using innuendos with sexual connotation. This happens when she is nervous, particularly in the presence of high-authority figures (such as Walter Steele and Moira Queen) or those she finds attractive (like Oliver Queen and Barry Allen). Her trademark babbling often results in her feeling embarrassed, so she tries to backtrack and explain herself, which only contributes to her rambling. The exception to her embarrassment seems to be Barry, though neither of them seem to notice when she does it. But despite her tendency to babble, she isn't afraid to give voice to her opinions, and she always stands her ground unwavering when she knows she's in the right. Felicity uses humor in any type of situation, especially darker ones where her comical yet positive outlook on life usually relieves the tension. One of her strongest attributes is her ability to surprise others that underestimate her, such as Clinton Hogue, who scoffed at the idea of Felicity interrogating him, or Slade Wilson who thought Oliver "had a thing for stronger women", only for Felicity to be the ace in the hole in his own demise. Like Barry, Felicity is not likely to learn from her mistakes until experiencing them first hand. She still hasn't learned that she can't talk Oliver out of anything once he's mind is made up about something through out the entire series, like when she tried to talk Oliver out of going to Nanda Parbat to save Thea at the cost of joining the League of Assassins. When Oliver kept his son a secret, Felicity felt so betrayed that she ended their marriage engagement to each other because she felt that Oliver did not trust her and love her enough to be with her and that their relationship meant that they are committed to each other even though she has told other people that lying can be used to protect people and she herself has kept secrets from Oliver before. Samantha, the mother of Oliver's son even told Felicity that she was the one that told Oliver not to tell her because Samantha did not know what kind of person Oliver was after she left him. This could have occurred after she was romantically involved with Cooper Seldon as their relationship ended badly or she could learned this from her parent's former relationship as they too had an unstable marriage because there were too many lies and broken promises that Noah made with Donna. When Felicity learns of the existence of Oliver's son, William, she breaks up with him ending their engagement; not because he had a child out of wedlock, but because he was never going to tell about his son, as Felicity cannot be in a relationship with someone she cannot trust or may lie to her in the future. Occasionally, Felicity can be naive to the point when she believed when Oliver would never work with Malcolm Merlyn only to learn the hard way that he is. When Felicity found out about William, she accused Oliver for lying "keeping a promise to the mother of his son", especially when the latter is not a parent and doesn't know Samantha like Oliver does. Felicity tried to talk Oliver out of break john out of prison, only for Oliver to brush her off because she doesn't know what life on the run is like and what Roy would tell Oliver, then when she send Curtis, Rene and Evelyn to stop Oliver, she thought seeing the team uniting against Oliver crazy idea he would reconsider. Until she learned the hard way that her plan didn't work, proving that she doesn't know Oliver as well as she likes to think. Felicity can also be selfish to the point when she tried to persuade Ray to save Oliver from being shot by the SCIS instead of saving millions of people in Star City "knowing that is not what Oliver would want her to do". Felicity sometimes has a dark side when it comes to losing someone she cares about and will do anything to get back at whoever would hurt someone she loves. She will take matters into her own hands and act very authoritative on how she feels. This is shown after losing Billy Malone. Powers and abilities Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Great business acumen:' Felicity was regarded as a child prodigy, as at age 7 she was engineering computers and graduated M.I.T. in 2376. Although her speciality is computers, Felicity has demonstrated knowledge of other scientific subjects such as mathematics, mechanical engineering, physics, chemistry, and biology. Her knowledge in mathematics make her an effective card counter, once telling Oliver that "it's all probability theory and mathematics" as she was once asked to leave an illegal casino because it was believed that she was cheating. Once she became the vice president of Palmer Technologies, she gradually became a skilled businesswoman enough that Ray Palmer was willing to sign over his company to her. *'Hand-to-hand combatant:' Felicity has received some self-defense training from John Diggle, making her capable protecting herself when the situation demands it. In an alternate reality created by the Legion of Doom, Felicity was a more physically active vigilante and was able to hold her own against alternate versions of Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe for a brief time despite having a broken ankle. *'Computer specialist/Master computer hacker:' As an M.I.T. graduate with a degree in Cyber Security and Computer Science, Felicity is a highly skilled computer specialist and hacker. She has been able to recover valuable information for Team Arrow on people, locations, and other things; she was once able to find building schematics of Unidac Industries from Floyd Lawton's bullet ridden desktop monitor. Felicity has demonstrated the ability to hack into high-grade security data banks of places like A.R.G.U.S. and S.T.A.R. Labs; however, some computer security such Merlyn Global Group she was unable able to hack into unless she did so from directly in the building. Felicity's skills are considered to be at the highest level as she was widely regarded and respected by Helix who recruited her. *'Network:' As the former CEO of Palmer Technologies, Felicity had access to the resources of a multi-billion dollar corporation until she was forcibly removed from her company. She was also a member of Helix, whose resources for information gathering greatly surpassed her own until she let go by Cayden James who considered her a liability. *'Medical knowledge:' Felicity has been trained in first aid by John Diggle and is able to stitch up other people's wounds when needed. *'Expert driver:' Felicity has the ability to drive multiple shuttles, and appears to be skilled at it, using different shuttles. As she is able to successfully ram a shuttle into others. Weaknesses *'Paraplegic:' After a shuttle accident caused by Damien Darhk's men, Felicity's spinal cord was permanently damaged rendering her incapable of walking. However, with neural chip created by Curtis Holt and several weeks of physical therapy she was able to regain her mobility. It is later revealed that Felicity is now vulnerable to electromagnetic pulse as once she was affected by the one set up by Adrian Chase she was unable to walk again. Equipment *'Felicity Smoak's suit:' In an alternate reality created by the Legion of Doom, Felicity wore a protective black leather suit while fighting crime in her crusade against Damien Darhk; it would remain in her possession until her death at the hands of the latter's two personal assassins Sara Lance and Amaya Jiwe respectively. Category:Humans Category:Vigilantes Category:Team Arrow members Category:Team Vixen members Category:Justice League members Category:Felicity Smoak Category:Time travellers Category:Helix members